Sharing is Caring
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Tabby and Pietro pairing; Tabitha and Pietro are 'together' until she realizes that's as far as he'll go, what happens when Pietro finds out she's with someone else now? read and review. oh and i own nothing except the song.


Part 1:  
  
Pietro and Tabitha had been messing around since she had left the X men and joined the brotherhood household. It had been fairly easy for her to adjust since she herself was somewhat of a bad girl, though she wasn't as dangerous as the rest of them. Tabitha had barged into their home when her father had forced her to take money from the school carnival and she had decided to leave the X men, not knowing if that was the place for her to be.  
  
As soon as she had walked in Pietro had been making 'friendly' advances towards her and Tabitha being the flirt she was played along until things began to take a more serious turn. The banter had turned into a physical game that they had begun to play. Over time Tabitha's emotions began to grow into something more. It was difficult for her to keep it impersonal when he was the only person she was with while in Bayville. Pietro was not thinking the same way. He had plenty of girls to keep him busy, Tabitha just happened to be one more.  
  
One afternoon Tabitha wanted to find out where they stood, so she just asked.  
  
"Pietro, what's up with us?" She twirled his silver hair around her finger as she sat on his lap on the sofa. His hand was rubbing against the bare skin showing between her shirt and low riders.  
  
"Nothing at all," he replied simply, he knew where this was going and preferred to be straight out so as to avoid any kind of deeper discussion over something as inconsequential as this.  
  
"So all this is just fun and games, right?" Pietro nodded. Tabitha shifted and slid off his lap. "Good, I was beginning to think you were getting a little too serious." She left the room and entered Mystiques, leaving behind a perplexed Pietro. She felt sorry for herself. She had begun to think about Kurt and how open he had been about his feelings for her, but she hadn't been interested in anything but fun. Unfortunately in this situation, that wasn't the case. She sighed and picked at the lint balls covering her burgundy quilt.  
  
She liked the skinny speed demon. He challenged her, but apparently he didn't feel the same way. She just lay there on the bed until she heard a knock from the door.  
  
"Come in." Lance opened it with a grin.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Depends what you're gonna give me to eat." She replied flirtatiously.  
  
"How about something juicy." Tabitha laughed, she got out of bed and walked outside bumping into his side with her hip, he responded with a slap in the rear and she just giggled, accustomed to the physical play.  
  
She decided to let it go, nothing was going to happen between her and Pietro so why hope. She was determined to amuse herself with whomever she wanted and had the perfect person in mind.  
  
Part 2:  
  
Pietro was vexed; he had entered Tabitha's room planning on having a little fun before going out to meet his father when he opened the door finding her room empty. He knew where she would be the majority of the time and was irritated not to know now. He left the house to meet with his father and suffered impatiently through a slow lecture of how he had to be more responsible with his school work and shouldn't be walking out of class because just because the class seemed "insufferably" slow.  
  
He withstood the lecture, dished the information of the brotherhood and left the restaurant without looking back. He didn't feel comfortable telling his father what was going on, he slightly resented him for the position he had placed before him, having to choose between his friends and his father. He began to pick up speed and ran to the brotherhood house, hoping that Tabitha had gotten in so that they could do a little something, something.  
  
He just continue to speed until he got to her room. He once again opened the door but was surprised when it didn't budge. She has it locked? he thought. He knocked on it, when she didn't come to the door immediately he began to tap it with absurd rapidity. Tabitha opened the door, her blond hair a mess and her lips a cherry pout. She smiled lazily when she saw who it was.  
  
"What you doing here Speedy?" Pietro's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I-came-to-see-you." Tabitha's eyes were half closed as if from exhaustion but he knew what it really was and his heart beat faster than normal as his temper rose.  
  
"Well, I'ma little busy, come back later man." Pietro banged the door open. There was Lance, sitting on the edge of his bed, the hugest smile possible on his face. Pietro turned his face and stared at Tabitha, he ran straight to Lance, his speed putting velocity behind his punch. Lance lay back on the bed and held his nose. The blood gushing through the cracks of his fingers.  
  
"Stayawayfromherori'llkillyounexttime." Lance just lay on the bed and blinked his eyes. Pietro turned to Tabitha, "you'remywomanandidon'tsharenoneofmygirls."  
  
"I thought that we made it clear Speedy. We aren't anything, so I do my thing and you can do yours." She turned and went into her room, slamming the door behind her into his face. Tabitha smiled, she had loved the look on his face, and on the other side Pietro was seething. He hadn't wanted anything serious with her, but the jealousy in him made him want to ensure that no one else had even a taste for her. He went to his room and slammed the door. He didn't come out at all that night.  
  
***  
  
No one saw him until the next morning; he came down smug as usual and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He walked out of the house and commenced to run as fast as he could towards the school. He stopped when he reached the back steps not even breaking a sweat. He noticed the X geeks leaving Scott's car and groaned, here comes Evan. He was not in the mood to deal with his stupidity.  
  
"Hey Pietro, what's wrong? Ran out of pixie stix last night?" Scott began to laugh behind them, but Kurt noticed that the Speed Demon wasn't responding to the taunt. I vonder vhat's vrong vith him? Kurt thought. He would have felt more comfortable if Pietro had made a comment back but to see him sitting their ignoring whatever Evan threw at him was disturbing. "Looks like the cat got your tongue Maximoff, you better get it back." Evan laughed hysterically.  
  
"You can be, like, so immature Evan." Kitty walked pasted him and went to the front of the school to look for her friends before the day started. Everyone else followed. Kurt was the last to go.  
  
"Hey man, are you okay?" Pietro looked up, his icy blue eyes spitting fire at the blue fur ball.  
  
"Yes, I am, and-frankly-I'd-be-a-lot-better-if-you-x-geeks-would-back- off." Kurt got offended and glared at Pietro.  
  
"Vell that's the last time I show concern." As he walked away he muttered a word in German that Pietro suspected was an insult. He was not in the mood to banter with anyone and just decided to not comment. He went on with his day until he got to the locker room. There Kurt decided to once again ask if he was okay.  
  
"Pietro are you sure you're all right?" Kurt was very concerned, Pietro had flubbed the practice game a couple of times, making their team lose points. Pietro whirled around.  
  
"whatisityoudon'tunderstandfurball!isaidtoleavemealone!ifyouwannaknowsobadwh ydon'tyougoaskyou'relittlefriendTabbysheshouldbeabletotellyou." Kurt stared in surprise at Pietro. What does Tabitha have to do with his mood swing? He decided to find out. He went in search for her after school.  
  
He found her a little while later using one of her bombs to blast open the new soda dispenser. He bamphed back when it exploded and than teleported to her again when he saw that one of the teachers was about to turn the corner. He grabbed her and teleported to one of the empty bathroom stalls in the boy's bathroom. Tabitha turned around and smiled at Kurt.  
  
"Ya saved my life Blue, how can I ever thank you?" She giggled at her little rhyme.  
  
"Vell you can try to tell me vhat's going on vith Pietro." Tabitha smirked.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with him?" Kurt figured that she knew what the problem was.  
  
"He is acting vierd. He didn't bother Evan vhen Evan was making some stupid jokes, than vhen I asked him if he vas all vight he told me to ask you."  
  
Tabitha wondered if she should tell her friend what was wrong. Perhaps he can help me, she thought.  
  
"K, here's the deal. Me and Pietro were having, um what's the word for it, fun when I asked him if we were serious." Kurt was confused.  
  
"Vhat kind of fun?" Tabitha looked at him disappointedly.  
  
"If you haven't figured out what 'fun'", she made the quote signs with her fingers, "is, than you're less than the man I thought you were." Kurt looked thoughtful, than his eyes widened.  
  
"OH! I get it!" Tabitha smiled.  
  
"Good, now anyway, he said that we weren't getting anywhere, so I decided that I shouldn't waste my goods on someone if it's only temporary, so I jumped to the next best thing."  
  
"And that vas?"  
  
"Lance."  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Kitty is going to kill you!" Tabitha snorted.  
  
"Please, she'll never know. This isn't serious either." Kurt covered her mouth when he heard the door open. Tabitha jumped on top of the lid of the toilet seat and tried hard not to giggle at their compromising circumstance.  
  
"Hey Pietro, what's wrong with you, yo?" They should have smelled him before they heard his voice, Kurt grimaced.  
  
"Lookifnoneofyouleavemealonei'mgoingtomakesureigetSabertoothtocomeoverfordin ner,dinnerbeingyou."  
  
"Geez, I was just tryin' to be considerate and stuff, you don't gotta be like that. You shoulda gotten serious with Tabby when you had the chance." A yelp was heard right at the last sentence, Pietro had grabbed Toad's collar. Kurt covered Tabitha's mouth more firmly when he saw her face turn red from the suppressed amusement. "I was just tellin' you the truth yo! You should just tell her you're sorry and just start over or somethin'."  
  
"Look-let-me-say-this-slowly-so-your-inept-mind-can-grasp-it! My- life-doesn't-revolve-around-Tabitha-I-don't-care-who-she's-with,-got-it?" They assumed Toad had agreed because they heard a loud thump as he fell to the floor. "Good-now-time-to-do-what-I-do-best." Pietro was going to say seduce the ladies, but Todd beat him to the punch line.  
  
"Moan over Tabby?" The loud crash heard from the other side of the door, shocked the giggles out of Tabitha. When they heard the bathroom door slam closed they walked out gingerly and stared at and unconcience Toad on the floor. Kurt turned to Tabitha.  
  
"He's got it bad," he was talking about Pietro. Tabitha grinned.  
  
"Who wouldn't? This is Boom Boom, you're talking about Blue." With that she walked out the bathroom, causing a few eyebrows to be raised when a blushing Kurt walked out from behind her. When he noticed all the people staring at him, he got frustrated.  
  
"Vhat are you all looking at?" The teens immediately turned back to their lockers not noticing the tail that had come out from behind him when he had gotten frustrated. Scott yanked on it, and Kurt wrapped it around his waist. He needed to find Pietro.  
  
Part 3:  
  
Kurt found Pietro sitting alone and somewhat invisible on the floor of the locker room once again. It was in the far back where none of the lockers worked so no one really had a reason to be there. He felt sorry for the guy. Pietro really was an idiot but Kurt couldn't help but pity his circumstances. Pietro was a very proud person and for him to break down to Tabby would take all the balls he had but Kurt new that if he didn't he wouldn't be getting anywhere. Perhaps the Speed Demon wasn't in love with her, but he had to like her a whole lot to care what she did in her spare time.  
  
"I-thought-I-told-you-back-off-X-geek!" He hadn't even looked up.  
  
"I know, but that doesn't I'm going to listen to you, ja? Now let's get down to business." Pietro was too exhausted to argue. He had run his butt off after the bathroom incident in the gym so that he wouldn't think about his current situation but he found himself doing just that except this time he was too tired to fight the thoughts off. "Man, you cannot act like this. You should just give her a chance. Here you are vallowing in self-pity vhile she is shagging every boy in sight. Get a grip on yourself man! You don't have to love her, just see if you guys fit vith each other and than if love is in the future you vill fall into it vithout even realizing." Pietro looked up at the holographic image of his blue enemy.  
  
"Can-you-be-anymore-dense-fur-ball? She's-not-going-to-give-me-a- chance, she-knows-exactly-how-I-am." Kurt smiled and shook his head exasperated.  
  
"Than prove to her you can settle down. Maybe you try acting like you can eventually you'll get so used to it, you von't know anything else." He got up and left the locker room, his good deed of the day done. If Pietro didn't do the rest it wasn't his fault. His whistle disappeared down the hall, leaving a thought full Pietro still sitting in his solitude.  
  
***  
  
The next day Tabitha was walking in the lunch room with her arm around Lance's waist when she heard her name called out on a microphone. She looked around the cafeteria to find a small mock stage built out of lunch tables and a mini amplifier with a microphone attached to it as well as an electric guitar. Her face turned pink when she saw who was on it's receiving end.  
  
"Tabitha, this ones for you!" Pietro smirked with an ever-constant smugness. Tabitha wanted to kill him, What in heavens name is he doing, she thought to herself, letting go of Lance and walking slowly towards the knock off stage. Pietro began to play.  
  
I had a lot of numbers in my little black book  
If I wanted a fun time, it only took a look  
Me being the idiot I am, I tried the same game  
By putting under the long, long list your currently jaded name  
  
You agreed to be my pleasure for a time  
Until you wanted more than just my lines  
I thought I denied you something special that we'd be  
But turns out the screwed up person now is me  
  
Who knew I'd be the messed up one  
This was supposed to be just fun  
But I seemed to lose my heart along the way  
I hate the world and everyone  
Who ever did the right thing when  
They found the one they'd be with always  
  
I cursed your name for quite sometimes  
Than I went to the next in line  
She smiled and giggled and twirled her hair  
Great another head full of air  
  
But you were someone with some depth  
And that to me was a vivid threat  
You challenged me when I let you go  
And I thought it'd be you who'd suffer more  
  
Who knew I'd be the messed up one  
This was supposed to be just fun  
But I seemed to lose my heart along the way  
I hate the world and everyone  
Who ever did the right thing when  
They found the one they'd be with always  
  
I was slicker than my hair gel  
I cut the string I thought would tie me down  
But I find myself lonely with out you  
What am I supposed to do now?  
  
Who knew I'd be the messed up one  
This was supposed to be just fun  
But I seemed to lose my heart along the way  
I hate the world and everyone  
Who ever did the right thing when  
They found the one they'd be with always  
  
Who knew I'd be the messed up one  
This was supposed to be just fun  
But I seemed to lose my heart along the way  
I hate the world and everyone  
Who ever did the right thing when  
They found the one they'd be with always  
  
Tabitha stared up at Pietro from the floor, her cherry lips slightly open. She wouldn't have ever thought that he would do something like this. He had always been careful with his public persona and she knew it had taken all the courage he had to stand up in front of the school and confess his feelings for her, or as close as they were to feelings. She decided to save him from any more humiliation by showing her emotions a slightly more Pietroish way.  
  
Pietro was flabbergasted when he was banged against the wall. Tabitha had jumped up on to the table and pushed him back with her hands. She slowly leaned in and kissed his soft lips running her hands through his slick white hair. Pietro smiled against her mouth when the shock wore off and kissed her back. They barely heard the hollers of the crowd.  
  
Principal Kelly walked in after being called by one of the lunch teachers after Pietro had begun to sing on 'stage'. "What is the meaning of this?" Tabitha turned around and stared at Kelly, she wore the same non- caring smirk that infamously belonged to Pietro, who had the same expression on his own face.  
  
"Take it the way you want to man," and with that Tabitha turned around and continued their make out session without a thought.  
  
***  
  
Lance had walked off a little after Kelly had walked in. He figured they would be getting some major detention, not that they would complain about it anyway. He was happy he hadn't told anyone about his mini 'relationship' with Tabitha or he would have felt very embarrassed. He was a little angry that his meal ticket had been taken away from him but he figured girls come and girls go and eventually he'd find another one.  
  
He walked into the brotherhood domain and found Toad sitting on the sofa with a black eye and enough food to satisfy Fred for at least a day. He was munching on some chips when Lance flopped down on the couch beside him. Toad saw the look on Lances face and offered him some chips.  
  
"Whatcha so pissed about, yo?" Lance took a hand full and stared at the screen; it was some cartoon with little animals running around and a kid called Ash Ketchup.  
  
"Whatever Tabitha and I had is over." Toad smiled, Pietro had come to his senses.  
  
"Don't feel bad yo, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Lance looked at him.  
  
"Yeah? Where?" Toad smiled mischievously.  
  
"Wanna check out on the internet at the institute, we can sneak in through the back and check out Pretty Kitty's." Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You want us to get sliced and diced dude?" Toad snickered.  
  
"This wouldn't be my first time sneaking over there and it won't be my last." Lance smiled and got up to follow Toad out the house.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" Toad grimaced and touched the mark on his face, he had tried to avoid everyone since yesterday.  
  
"Let's just say I played a role in Pietro's love life." And with that the two friends walked (or hopped) to Lance's jeep. 


End file.
